


Partners for Life

by ClaireV0yance



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireV0yance/pseuds/ClaireV0yance
Summary: MC visits Jaehee at her apartment, where her feeling for her finally emerge.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 34





	Partners for Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so don't expect Shakespeare.

I arrived at the front steps of my best friend Jaehee Kang’s apartment. Jaehee and I had met due to both of us working for an organisation that formed parties that benefited fundraisers, called RFA. We were the only female members. The other members were Zen, a semi-famous actor who charmed every woman he met (including Jaehee), Yoosung, a college student who was addicted to playing a game called LOLOL, 707, a hacker who created the message service that all the members used to communicate, and Jumin, a trust fund kid who managed a wealthy company. Jaehee and I managed a cafe together. Lately, I had been feeling strange around Jaehee though. Whenever I saw her, I became anxious, almost like I wanted to impress her. Despite the nervousness though, I felt pure bliss when she was happy. I managed to ignore these feelings for a while, so I hoped I could keep them buried. Eventually, Jaehee opened the door and greeted me. She was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Jaehee is typically formal, but I guess even she needs a break once in a while.

“Hello MC! I’m so excited to get a chance to be with you out of work,” she exclaimed. “I’ve finished my work for the cafe, so we can relax together. What would you like to do?”

“Well,” I began, “I know you’ve had a lot of work lately, and Zen’s musicals always relax you. Maybe we could watch one of them, and order some pizza. How does that sound?” I expected her to agree with my idea, but she pleasantly surprised me. 

“Actually MC, I think you should decide what we watch. We watch Zen’s musicals a lot, and seeing what movies you like would be fun,” she explained.

“Well, how about Beauty and the Beast? It’s a fun and relaxing movie, and you’re pretty similar to Belle. You’re both smart and cute,” I suggested. The part about Jaehee being cute had slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I did think she was beautiful, but we’re just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Jaehee blushed, and stammered,”I-I’m going to order the pizza. Please set up the movie.” Before running out the room though, she said softly, ”Belle always was my favorite Disney princess,” and smiled in a way that made my heart flutter.

Eventually the pizza arrived, and we settled down on the couch. “It’s a bit chilly, can we grab a blanket?” I asked.

“I was feeling the same way. We might have to sit closer in order to both fit, but I suppose that’ll make us even warmer,” she replied. 

I was the one blushing with the last comment. I knew this night was going to be special. Thanks to the pizza and the blanket, I felt comfy and relaxed as we started the movie. Throughout the film, I could feel my friend scooching closer and closer to me on the couch. Before I could stop myself, I began to do the same. We practically ended up on top of each other. I can’t explain why, but at that moment I began to feel what I could only describe as pure happiness. Based on the smile on her face, I could tell Jaehee felt the same way. She rested her head on my shoulder. At that moment, I looked to the right of me, and saw a woman with deep brown hair, and eyes that seemed to reflect everything in their sight. I saw her soft, radiant skin. I saw a woman who I wanted to wake up next to every day of my life. I couldn’t take these emotions any more. 

“Jaehee. You’re the only member of RFA I care about. Jumin is uncompassionate. Zen is narcissistic. Seven is immature. Yoosung is careless. I...I love you Jaehee,” I blurted out. Oh god. What have I just done!? I might’ve just lost my best friend. But there was no going back now. I could pretend I was joking, or that it was platonic love, but I knew she’d be able to tell. I was screwed.

After a never ending silence, Jaehee responded, “MC, I love you too. You’ve helped me realize that I don’t have to stay in Jumin’s shadow. I don’t have to follow his every order. Thanks to you, I’ve discovered that I’m allowed to be happy. MC, you’ve changed my life.” The two of us were speechless. Beauty and the Beast continued playing, but neither of us paid attention to the movie anymore. All we needed was each other. She leaned in, and gave me a peck on my cheek. If I had been blushing before, now I was as red as a stop sign. I gave her one in return, and she began to look like me. We laid down together on the couch, cuddling. I had never felt so fulfilled. Everything was perfect.

“MC, MC wake up! C’mon, don’t make me pinch you!” I heard someone screaming at me to wake up. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jaehee staring back at me.

“It’s 10 am MC, you should’ve been awake hours ago,” she shouted.

“Jaehee I’m sorry, I fell asleep on your couch,” I replied apologetically. “Wait, the cafe! We open at 8, what are we going to do??” As I started panicking about losing new customers and disappointing loyal ones, Jaehee placed her hand on my thigh.

“I closed the shop for today MC. I want to spend today with just the two of us,” she softly explained. A huge smile spread across my face, as I moved in to kiss her, on the lips this time. She layed on top of me, as we passionately kissed on the couch. We kept at it for about half an hour, but I wasn’t exactly keeping track of time. After cuddling for a bit, we decided to get Chinese food delivered to the apartment. While Jaehee placed the order, I felt my phone buzzing. The boys were talking about Jumin’s latest business venture, but I didn’t care. Jaehee was the only RFA member I truly cared about. At that moment I knew, she would be my partner not just for the cafe, but also in life.


End file.
